Many medical devices components, particularly those used with catheter-based delivery systems and perfusion products, are packaged in pouches or lidded trays that are terminally sterilized prior to use. Such medical device components are often delicate, complex and require careful handling to prevent damage to the components and also maintain sterile barrier features. Some known packages include a pouch in which the medical device component is packaged for delivery and storage. Lidded trays often provide superior sterile barrier performance as compared to pouches, however, known lidded trays typically also require a shelf carton to protect the lidded tray during distribution and also to retain other included product documentation, such as instructions for use. Such shelf cartons increase the footprint of the package and generate an increase in package volume, which increases shipping costs significantly as many shipping providers charge disproportionally larger fees for shipping packages that have a low geometric density. Lidded trays shipped in a shelf carton also require two sets of labels, one for the tray and one for the carton, which further increases the cost and complexity of the packaging.
The present disclosure addresses problems and limitations associated with the related art.